Happy Birthday
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Alyssa has a birthday she'll never forget, one-shot!


Happy Birthday

Today was my 25th birthday, and most of the WWE Superstars and Divas had been invited to my birthday bash (Pretty much anyone who wasn't aligned with The Authority) I was currently helping my best friend and current Divas champion Paige, pass out plates of food to our guests

"So Dean won't be able to make it tonight?" asked Paige as she gave a plate to Dolph Ziggler, who was chatting with Sheamus

"No" I answered sadly, I called him earlier this afternoon and he said that they might take an all-nighter just so they can wrap up the movie tonight"

"Well, look at the bright side" said Paige "at least you can say you're dating a movie star now"

I laughed as I handed a plate to my best friend and unofficial 'older brother' Roman Reigns

"You do know I'm going to need a second plate, right Alyssa?" Roman joked as he took his plate

"Once you're done with this plate, I'll send another one your way" I smiled as I moved to Brie and her husband Daniel

"Happy Birthday, Ally!" Brie beamed as she gave me a hug

"Thanks Brie, I'm glad you and Daniel could make it" I smiled as they took their plates

"We couldn't miss this party for the world" Daniel crowed, looking around my house

"Where's Dean the Party Animal?" Brie asked in a playful tone

"He couldn't make it, I called and he told me they might pull an all-nighter for Lockdown"

"Bummer, but at least we can still have some fun" Brie squealed in delight

"Just as long as you don't go 'Brie Mode' on me tonight" I teased

"But Brie Mode is fun" Brie pouted, we all laughed

Soon everyone was eating and having a good time, chatting up a storm and relieving funny moments in the ring

Soon after, beers and liquor began to be passed out and I had placed a karaoke machine in the living room, challenging anyone who wanted to sing

The first challenger was Brie, who totally rocked Katy Perry's 'TGIF'

Then Roman rose to the challenge by singing Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire'

While Roman 'sang' I made my way to the kitchen to prepare the cake

"Where are you going, Birthday Girl?" Paige asked as she stepped out of the living room

"I'm heading into the kitchen to take out the cake" I told her as I made my way into the kitchen

"I can help you do that, you seem a bit tired, take a load off Gonzalez, have some fun and sing along with the guys or have a duet with Emma" Paige suggested as she shooed me into the living room

"Are you sure Paige?"

"Positive, have fun Birthday Girl" I then turned back around and watched Santino murder Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody'

The crowd was covering their ears and begging for him to stop singing before their ears began to bleed

Santino just kept on singing, ignoring the boos and the complaints, while I just laughed my ass off

Moments later, Paige called all of us into the kitchen so I could cut my cake

"Alright guys, let's sing 'Happy Birthday' to Ally" Emma cheered

As the guys and girls sang, I felt tears in my eyes

"Aw, don't cry Ally, you shouldn't be sad on your birthday" Adam Rose cooed as he gave me a hug

"I'm sorry everyone, I truly am happy you guys are here to celebrate my birthday with me, but I just miss Dean here, that's all" I sighed sadly

"It's quite alright, I bet if he were here, he'd be the first to dunk your head on the cake" Renee teased as she placed her arms around Roman's waist

"She's got a point" Roman agreed

"Alright guys, let's open up this sweet bad boy" Paige called as she turned me towards the cake box

I opened the box and I saw the words '_Turn Around'_ written in icing

Suddenly confused, I looked at Paige, who had a huge Cheshire-cat grin and moved her index finger in a circular fashion, ordering me to turn around, so when I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes!

In front of me was my boyfriend of 2 years, the man I loved, Dean Ambrose

And not only that, he was down on one knee… wait, _WHAT!?_

"Alyssa, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet and dangerous woman I've ever met in my life, when I first met you, I knew that you'd be the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, you changed my life for the better and I will forever be indebted to you for that, I love you, and every damn day when I wake up, I silently thank whoever is up in heaven that I got you" As Dean spilled his heart out to me, I couldn't stop the river of tears that were cascading down my face

Especially when he pulled out a beautiful sterling silver, princess cut single diamond engagement ring.

"Alyssa Jane Gonzalez, will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Everyone around us stood quiet, waiting for my answer

Then I wiped away my tears, smiled widely at Dean, lifted my fists into the air, and in typical Daniel Bryan fashion I shouted "YES! YES! YES! YES! I'll marry you!" Dean then lifted me in his arms and kissed me

My birthday guests erupted into cheers and began to congratulate us

I then threw my arms around Dean and hugged him

"I love you, Dean"

Dean smiled at me "I love you too, and Happy Birthday darling"


End file.
